Kazekage and the Shinobi
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Gaara is attracted to a shinobi within the sand. how will he show her how he feels? Requested by Marchell from quizilla


"Come on, we need to get back to the village as soon as possible," a young woman yells to her teammates as she trudges through the blowing sand.

Her pitch black hair blows with the mix of fiery red entwined between the black locks. Her and her teammates walk on determined to return to the Kazekage as soon as they could.

"This wind is too strong, we have to stop," one man called up to her.

"No, we must keep moving, or we'll be ambushed by the enemy," she barked back.

The three moved through the blazing wind until they finally came upon the gate to the Suna village. The three hurried to the Kazekage's building only to be met by the young man with fiery red hair.

"Kazekage-sama, we bring news of the movement of the mist village," the young woman said, bowing in respect to the man her age.

"Very good, Marchell, sit and tell," the Kazekage stated pointing to the chair before the desk.

Marchell and her team told the young Kazekage all they knew of the matter at hand. Then her two teammates left her there to explain the rest.

"Marchell, there's no need to be so formal now," Gaara, the Kazekage, stated after the other two males left the room.

"I know, I'm sorry Kaze-I mean Gaara-sama," she said catching herself before making the powerful man before her mad.

Marchell's voice grew quieter as the two talked on, she had no idea why she always became shy around him when no one else was around. She felt so different around him, like she was so weak when she really was one of the strongest in the village, her heart told her that there was a special connection between the two ninja, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Are you even listening to me, Marchell?" Gaara asked noticing the far-off glaze over her elegant brown eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Gaara-sama," she apologized bowing her head in disappointment of herself.

"you are forgiven, you may leave now," Gaara said going back to the mountains of paperwork that was surrounding his desk.

As Marchell walked out of the Kazekage building she couldn't help, but to feel that she was leaving something behind. She walked to her house and soon was asleep and couldn't wait until the next day.

As the next day came Marchell awoke and dressed in her normal outfit, nothing special just semi-tight sweat pants that weren't too tight to constrict her fast movement and not too loose to catch on anything. Same with the shirt that was black, both still showed off her amazing body that guys just fell head over heels for. She walked through the village and soon arrived at the Kazekage's building just like the day prier. She entered not knowing that Gaara was about to go and send for her. As she walked in the ANBU was about to depart to find her, but caught sight of Marchell just in time.

"There you are, Marchell, I was about to go and get you, but the Kazekage wants to see you," the ANBU said before disappearing.

Marchell walked up to the giant door of the Kazekage's office and knocked softly.

"Come in," she heard him grunt out on the other side of the door.

"You called for me, Kazekage-sama," she said as she bowed to him.

"Oh Marchell. Yes, I needed to talk to you about something very important," Gaara said looking up from his never ending paperwork.

"Yes what is it?" she asked politely as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well you see, Marchell, I need your advice on something," Gaara said as calmly as he could.

"Me, ask me for advice? Why would you need my advice?" she asked without thinking.

"Because it's about relationships with women," Gaara said, his sea-foam green eyes stared into her elegant brown ones.

"Oh," was all she could say for a pain started to grow in her heart, "What's your question?"

"I have these feelings towards this one amazing woman that I know fairly well and I wanted to know how I could tell her how I feel," Gaara said still staring into her eyes.

"Well I would say to show her when you're around her since I know you don't talk much and wouldn't know how to express your feelings through words anyway. No offence to you, or anything," she stated, again without thinking.

"None taken and I understand what you meant," Gaara said, a soft chuckle escaping his throat.

Marchell forced a smile, but it didn't last long as her sadness consumed her. She was deep in thought and didn't even notice that Gaara had risen out of his seat and was now inches away from her face.

"Marchell, look at me," he commanded lifting her chin with two fingers.

His lips descended upon hers and it was a quick, but sweet, kiss before he pulled back.

"Marchell, I was talking about you," he said before once again claiming her lips in a sweet kiss this time she kissed him back.

_AN: this was requested by Marchell from quizilla._


End file.
